


Once We Two Become One

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Share and Share Alike [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reworkings - where I take my stories and see if I can improve them. </p><p>Reworking of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3426767">Share and Share Alike</a>.</p><p>Xander is watching a Babylon 5 episode, “The Parliament of Dreams”</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reworkings - where I take my stories and see if I can improve them. 
> 
> Reworking of [Share and Share Alike](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3426767).
> 
> Xander is watching a Babylon 5 episode, “The Parliament of Dreams”

“After we're married, half of your money will be mine.” 

What the hell? Anya could see he was watching the tv. Couldn't that towering pile of wedding magazines keep her busy for at least one episode? Xander clicked up the volume. _\- How's your aunt? - How's your brother? I can't believe I'm going through all this with you again._

“Xander.” Anya yanked the control out of his hand and muted the volume. “Were you listening to me? Once we're married, half of what’s yours is mine.”

“Yeah, and half of what's yours will be mine.” The control was right there, lying on the couch between them. Knowing better than to pick it up, Xander stared at the tv and added in the muted dialog. _\- Will you follow me into fire? Into storm? Into darkness? Into death?_

Anya's magazine hit the coffee table with a heavy thud. “That's not fair. I worked hard for my money.” 

“And my job's a picnic in the park?”

“That's different.”

“It always is honey.”

“So I get to keep my money?”

“Nope, once we two become one, it's share and share alike.” Oh God, unless … unless she caught on to prenups before the wedding. Before she could read the terror on his face and ask what he was thinking, Xander grabbed the control and turned on the volume. _\- Taste of it and be not afraid. For I am with you to the end of time._


	2. Version 2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor variation of the previous chapter. I'm playing with reworking stories to see if I can improve them. I think _She knew how he felt about B5._ is better than _Couldn't she see he was watching tv?_.

“After we're married, half of your money will be mine.”

 

What the hell? She knew how he felt about B5. Couldn't that towering pile of wedding magazines keep her busy for at least one episode? Avoiding Anya's gaze, Xander clicked up the volume. _\- How's your aunt? - How's your brother? I can't believe I'm going through all this with you again._

 

“Xander.” She yanked the remote out of his hand and muted the volume. “Were you listening to me? After we're married, half of what's yours is mine.”

 

“Yeah, and half of what's yours will be mine.” Knowing better than to make a play for the remote, Xander stared at the tv and added in the muted dialog. _\- Will you follow me into fire? Into storm? Into darkness? Into death?_

 

Anya's magazine hit the coffee table with a heavy thud. “That's not fair. I worked hard for my money.”

 

“And my job's a picnic in the park?”

 

“That's different.”

 

“It always is honey.”

 

“So I get to keep my money?”

 

“Nope, once we two become one, it's share and share alike.” Unless, oh God, unless someone turned her onto prenups before the wedding. Afraid she could read the terror on his face, Xander grabbed the control and turned on the volume. _\- Taste of it and be not afraid. For I am with you to the end of time._

**Author's Note:**

> In _Share and Share Alike_ , I did a kludgy job of setting up the situation, but the focus on the dialogue makes the bickering stand out in a fun way. 
> 
> Expanding the story to set the situation has lost that focus on the bickering, although I do like how the B5 dialogue, especially that last line, works in this version.


End file.
